Living With Connect 3
by HannahLouiseHarvey
Summary: Mitchie got kicked out by her mom, so she makes her way to New York, where her childhood friends Connect 3 live, they let her stay with them. Will Shane and Mitchie become a couple now that they live with each other? I don't own Camp Rock!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Camp Rock or any of the songs I may use,

Chapter One

'_Don't Stop Believing, Hold On To That Feeling,'_ that was the sound of my radio waking me up at 6am, I groaned, "Mitchie turn it off," yelled Shane loudly from his room next door to me. He's portrayed as a jerk who yells all the time, but he's not that bad, he just gets cranky in the morning, but what guy doesn't. "Sorry," I yelled back, I hauled myself out of bed and got my clothes wand walked to the bathroom to get ready for school. I sang loudly in the shower, not caring if I woke them up, they had interviews today anyway, and if I didn't wake them up, Nate would.

'_Who Will I Be, Yes I Believe All The Never Ending Possibilities,'_ I sang loudly,  
"Mitchie hurry up," Shane yelled banging on the door.  
"Don't you have your own bathroom," I said. "And I'll hurry up if you say please,"  
"Please hurry up," he said. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked out.  
"God Shane don't get your hair in a twist," I said. He looked me up and down for a brief moment, and then pushed me aside, I laughed, I was actually dressed underneath the towel. More laughter joined in with mine, his brothers were awake too.

I should probably explain, I live with three guys who make up a band called Connect 3, yeah you've probably heard of them. They have been my best friends literally since I was born, they moved to New York when they got signed and I didn't see them for two years, but then I got kicked out and they helped me out.

I was drenched, my face had a huge bruise on it and I was covered in mud. I had gotten into an argument with my mom and she had lost her temper and punched me. She and my dad had divorced four years ago, and whilst he was with some blond whore, she got with an alcoholic crack addict, who got her started on the stuff too. In a nutshell my life had fallen apart. I packed all my important things into a bag and along with my guitar I hit the highway, I couldn't drive so I got a taxi, I had some money left over from my saving to go to a Connect 3 concert, my mom had stolen half of it to get her next fix.

I arrived in New York about two hours later, and whilst walking towards a very nice apartment building, a car drove past and covered me in muddy rainwater. Groaning I walked into the building and towards an elevator, I knew that they lived in the penthouse, so I pushed the button for that. I was thankful that no one came in on the way up. The door opened and I walked into a grand foyer, there was a huge archway with big black doors.

_'Well here goes,'_ I thought, I knocked the door and a girl, with fake blond hair, fake tan etc answered. "Ew," she said. "God you must be some kind of whore to get past security,"  
"Excuse me," I said. "I have come to see Shane, Nate and Jason,"  
"Look we don't have time for this," she said. "Get your filthy self out of here, you don't belong up here, or even in this building, try the streets,"  
"I'm an old friend," I said. "I need help, please," tears were streaming down my cheeks at this point.  
"Guys we have another stalker," she yelled.  
"For god's sake Ashley shut the... Mitchie," said a voice, I looked behind her and saw all three of them.

"What are you doing here," said Jason. He put an arm around me and led me inside, and Nate and Shane grabbed my things.  
"I got kicked out," I said.  
"Why you're mom seemed fine when we left," said Nate.  
"She's a crack addict, her new boyfriend got her onto the stuff," I said. "I tried to help her, but she hit me and gave me an hour to pack,"  
"What about your dad," said Shane.  
"He's with his new wife now, he's happy, but he doesn't care," I said. "I called him before I got a taxi here, and he said that his new wife didn't know about me and that since she can't have children he didn't want to burden her with me," I wiped at my face, wincing, the bruise was painful.

"Hey it's okay," said Jason pulling me closer to him, allowing me to cry.  
"I'm sorry," I said. "It's not the best way to greet you after two years apart,"  
"Don't worry about it, you're here now," said Shane. "Do you have anywhere to stay,"  
"She can't stay here," said a female voice, I had actually forgot Ashley was here.  
"Of course she can," said Nate. "This is our apartment, and she is the closest thing we have to a sister,"  
"Thank you guys, I appreciate this,"

"It's okay," said Shane. "Come on I'll show you to the guest bedroom, you can put your things in there, and I guess you'd like to clean up a little,"  
"That would be a good idea," I said. "The mud was a stupid taxi driving past me,"  
"Oh I've been there," said Jason. "I was looking at the pigeons and one came out of nowhere," I couldn't help but start laughing.  
"I guess some things don't change," I said.  
"Oh he's gotten worse," said Nate dodging a pillow being thrown at him.  
"Shut up," said Jason.

I followed Shane towards the guest bedroom and threw my things on the floor, "Okay so I'll leave you to it," he said.  
"Thank you," I said.  
"You're welcome," he said. "I've missed you so much," he gave me a big hug and then walked out of the room. It was nearing 10pm now so I decided to wear my pyjamas I took them into the bathroom and saw a spare towel had been laid out, I smiled, in spite of the situation I had a feeling that this would be fun.

After my shower I got changed and then walked out of the bathroom and back into the lounge. "Nice PJ's," said Ashley, "You could try and cover up a little more,"  
"Excuse me," I said. "Have you looked at yourself,"  
"Yes I'm gorgeous you on the other hand are a little plain," she said.  
"I'm sorry, what," said Jason. "Mitchie is gorgeous,"  
"Yeah she is," said Nate, "I'm getting sick of you talking to people like that,"  
"Shaney, are you going to allow them to talk to me like that," she whined like a little girl.  
"They're telling you to leave Mitchie alone, which I agree with, she's our best friend, you will either respect that or you can leave," he said.

She chose the latter, and once she left we all started laughing. "God Shane she was a bitch," I said.  
"Oh and you haven't had any bad girlfriends," he said.  
"I haven't had any girlfriends nor have I had any _boy_friends as you all well know," I said. "So which school do I enrol in,"  
"There is a local high school down the street," said Nate.  
"The only reason he knows that is cuz he and Jason go and stare at the girls, namely Caitlyn and Ella," said Shane.  
"Well they are guys Shane," I said.

"So are you hungry," I said, I had suddenly realised I hadn't eaten since I finished school today.  
"A little," said Nate. "You don't have to cook,"  
"I want to, now what would you like," I said.  
"How about we both make something," he said. We got to work making a cheese and ham omelette, and we all agreed it was really good.  
"How can something so simple taste so good?" said Jason.  
"One of the biggest questions," I said.

It was just heading towards midnight, and I walked over to the window looking out at the city, it made me feel so peaceful, I was happy, I was with my best friends, everything was looking good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I was busy making breakfast, when Nate and Jason appeared, they were dressed and ready to go, "Are you sure your brother is not secretly a girl," I said.  
"That would be weird for you two," said Jason. I couldn't help but blush,  
"I knew you still had a crush on him," said Nate laughing.  
"Shut up," I said, pointing the whisk at him, (I was making pancakes), "Or I will flick this all over you," He quickly stopped he knew that I would do just that.

I'd been here for just over a month, and I couldn't be happier, But now I had school and that wasn't the best place to be, why is it that there is a bitch every school I have been to, and they always single me out. But for the first time in a while I had made friends at school, Caitlyn and Ella, they were fans of Connect 3, like practically everyone in the school, if only they knew that Nate and Jase were fans of them too.

I'd finished my breakfast by the time Shane had come out of the bathroom and I just stared for a while he looked amazing. I shook myself out of it, "Okay, so I'm going to school, I will see you later," I said. I hugged each of them, and then left, I didn't need to catch a bus or even drive, because school was literally down the street. Caitlyn and Ella, met me at the gates, they knew I lived in the apartment building, but assumed it was with my parents. "Hey guys," I said, pulling them into a group hug.  
"Hey Mitchie," they said. "Are you signing up for the talent show,"  
"What talent show," I said.

"Every year there is a talent show, and for the past two years I'm sure you can guess who won," said Caitlyn,  
"The bitch," I said.  
"Should we really call her that," said Ella.  
"Well I know we shouldn't curse, but she actually looks like a dog, and a bitch is a female dog," I said, laughing at how ironic that was.  
"Oh so true," said Caitlyn,  
"That's okay then," said Ella, we had gotten to homeroom, and were given the notices for the day, and the day was for some reason really boring.

At lunch though, Samantha started bragging about how she knew where Connect 3 lived, she was way off the mark. "She's so full of shit," I muttered to Caitlyn and Ella.  
"I know, I mean how would she know anyway," said Ella.  
"I wish I did know where they lived, I'd love to stalk them," said Caitlyn.  
"You mean Nate right," I said.  
"Of course," she said almost swooning.  
"I like Jason," said Ella.

"Okay so what are we doing tonight it's Friday," said Caitlyn.  
"Well I guess if I ask my roommates, they may allow you guys to come over for a sleepover," I said.  
"Wait roommates, don't you live with your parents," said Ella.  
"It's a long story," I said. "My dad left to pursue a relationship with some blond whore, which was fine I could cope with that, but then my mom met this guy and he turned out to be an addict, and got her addicted too, when I confronted her about it, she hit me and gave me an hour to pack,"

"So I got a taxi here to New York, to where my childhood friends lived, and they allowed me to move in with them," I said.  
"Wow," they both said together.  
"Okay, enough with the miserable stuff, do you want to come over or not," I said.  
"It would be great to inside that building," said Ella. I laughed, and got my phone out and called Shane,  
"Hey Mitchie," he said.  
"Hey Shane," I said. "How's your day been,"  
"Not too bad, we've done our interviews now so we're just having lunch," he said.  
"That's good, listen is it okay if I have some friends over for a sleepover," I said sheepishly.  
"Who are these friends," he said.  
"Caitlyn and Ella," I said.  
"Really," he said.

"Yeah," I said.  
"Well I guess that's okay then, we'll be back a little after 8 so you have plenty of time to try and warn them about us," he said.  
"Thank you Shane, I appreciate this," I said.  
"You're welcome Mitchie you need some girl friends," he said.  
"Okay I'll leave you to it see you later," I said.

"So who is this Shane," said Ella.  
"He's one of my roommates," I said. "They're brothers,"  
"So you live with three guys," said Caitlyn.  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't want it any other way," I said. "Come on you can meet them later,"  
"Are they hot," said Ella.  
"Yes, and I think you'll like some of them very much," I said.

The bell rang and we got through the rest of the day, and the girls were buzzing with excitement. We got into the apartment building after they had gotten their things from their homes, and got straight into the elevator, "You're in the penthouse," said Caitlyn. "Are these friends famous or something,"  
"You could say that," I said, I really wanted to laugh.  
"Okay here we are," I unlocked the doors and we walked inside.  
"This is amazing," said Ella. "Wow look at the guitars,"  
"Don't touch them," I said. "The guys are very protective of them,"  
"So are they in a band," said Caitlyn.

"Yes," I said.  
"Are they any good," she said.  
"They are amazing," I said. "And I already know you like them,"  
"Hey Mitchie why do you have a picture of you with Connect 3, on the fridge," said Ella. "Did you meet them at a concert or something,"  
"No, this is their apartment," I said...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Wait what," said Caitlyn. "So earlier you weren't just talking to any Shane, you were talking to Shane Gray,"  
"Yeah," I said.  
"I can't believe he let you have us over here," said Ella.  
"He's actually really nice nothing like the press has said," I said. "They are all so normal,"  
"So who wants to order takeout," I said.

We looked through the phone book, and decided on Mexican, which was delivered downstairs, I met the guys as they came in through the doors. "Hey Mitchie," said Shane.  
"You ordered Mexican," said Jason. "You know we love Mexican,"  
"Luckily I ordered enough for you guys too," I said.  
"Really," said Jason.  
"Of course, I knew you'd be hungry," I said, the elevator dinged as we got to the top. "Okay girls, here's the food and I brought back some guests,"  
"Guests this is our home," said Nate.

"Oh my god," the girls and Nate and Jason said at once. Myself and Shane just snickered quietly,  
"Hey girls," said Shane. "It's nice to finally meet you,"  
"Oh has Mitchie talked about us," said Ella.  
"No," said Shane smirking, "But my brothers have," He dodged a punch thrown by Jason only to have Nate hit him in the stomach.  
"Okay stop beating each other up and get the plates ready," I said.  
"Hey this is our home," said Shane.

"Yeah and we're the guests," I said. "It's your job to wait on us,"  
"Well we will on your guests, but you'll have to help too," said Nate.  
"Can we hurry up the food will get cold," said Jason.  
"Okay," I said. We got everything set up and began to eat at the big table in the kitchen.  
"So how long have you guys known Mitchie," said Caitlyn,  
"I have a picture of me and Shane holding her when she was born, about a month after Nate," said Jason.

We spent the next few hours or so talking about pretty much everything, it was nearing eleven, when we decided to watch Hot Tunes, there was a report, from Ashley, she was really being stupid. "WE are receiving reports that Shane Gray cheated on his girlfriend, Ashley Blake, she claims that a girl appeared at the apartment and that there was a connection between them, the mystery person stayed for a while and Ashley found her in Shane's room the next day," said the reporter.  
"Oh for god sake," I said.  
"Can she get any more pathetic," said Shane.  
"You need to clear this up," said Nate. "We'll help too, but this is ridiculous,"

"So who is she then," said Ella.  
"She's my ex girlfriend, she was here the night Mitchie arrived, and I guess she was jealous that we allowed her to stay, and after she insulted her we all asked her to leave which she did ,so all of the accusations are false," said Shane. "She's always been jealous, of any girl I talk to,"  
"What a crazy bitch," said Caitlyn. "She's worse than Samantha,"  
"Oh well," said Nate, "I'm tired I'm going to bed,"  
"Me too," said Jason.  
"I guess I'll leave you girls to it," said Shane.

It was really quiet for a while, but then there was a huge amount of lightning outside, "Oh my god," we all said together. We walked over to the window and watched as it lit up the sky, and then the thunder started, It was really loud, it rumbled and caused us to scream, they trouble comes in threes, and well the next one was the lights turned off, which caused us to scream since we couldn't see very well. "Where are the torches," said Ella.  
"I might have one in my room," I said.  
"Girls can you be quiet," said Nate.

"Sorry Nate," I said. "There's been a power cut, we can't see where we're going,"  
"Ow," said Caitlyn.  
"What did you do," I said.  
"I walked into something," she said.  
"What," I said.  
"A wall I think," she said, I couldn't help but start giggling.

"Okay girls, link arms with me and follow me towards my room," I said, they did and we walked down the corridor, but walked straight into the guys who had obviously walked out to try and help. WE started screaming and then Jason did too, "Why are you screaming Jason," I said.  
"Because Shane stood on my foot," he said.  
"No I didn't," he said.  
"It wasn't me either," said Nate.  
"It was me," said a really silly voice, "I did it,"  
"Who are you," Jason said.  
"It's me Ella," said Ella.

"Okay, so why don't we just go to bed," said Nate.  
"Girls you can go into my room," I said, "I'm going to get a drink,"  
"Okay," they said, walking into the room. I walked towards the direction of the kitchen began to boil water to make a hot chocolate.  
"Hey," said a voice.  
"Oh my god Shane," I said.  
"Sorry," he said.

"You okay," I said.  
"Not really," he said. "I couldn't sleep,"  
"Thinking about this Ashley mess," I said.  
"Yeah," he said. "God why has she taken this long to sell a story anyway, I hate relationships they are so stupid,"  
"They aren't stupid," I said. "You just need to find the right girl, you all do,"  
"I know, but it is so hard, most of them only want us because of who we are," he said.  
"Just so you know, I would never sell a story, about you guys," I said.  
"I know you wouldn't," he said. "Can I have one too,"  
"Of course," I said.

I made the drinks and then we slowly made our way to the couches, we drank in silence. I placed my cup on the table by the side of the couch, and then snuggled closer to Shane, I was cold give me a break. Shane put his arm around me and it reminded me of the really old times when we were kids, and we didn't feel so awkward about being like this, I closed my eyes feeling happy, and I guess both of us fell asleep, because that was how we woke the next morning.


End file.
